


Rookie 1 and the Timeswept Prodigies Vs Nidhiki and the Protodermis Machine

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Nidhiki Mantis Chronicles [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bionicle - All Media Types, Hero Factory
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bendy style worship, Body Dysphoria, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Found Footage, Generation 1 and 2 Bionicle spoilers, Heroes & Heroines, Missing Persons, Multi, Mystery, Nidhiki does not like his cult, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pride, Psychological Horror, Repressed Memories, Survival Horror, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In an alternate timeline where G2 Bionicle didn't get canned along with Hero Factory, Rookie 1 is called to investigate several missing people reports on the island of Okoto,especially since the case has been declared cold by the local authorities.But the six people who were planning on checking the workshop of their benefactor and Vakama's former boss Dume,along with some of Makuta's stuff leads into a mission involving a certain dancing mantis.So can both groups get out alive? Our will they fall prey to the Protodermis Machine?
Relationships: Berix & Kiina (Bionicle), Ekimu/Helryx, Matau/Nokama/Vakama (Bionicle), Naho/lhikan, Onewa/nuju/Whenua, Tuyet(bionicle)/Nidhiki/Naho/Lhikan
Series: The Nidhiki Mantis Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue of Colours and Enigmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bendy and the ink machine, Bionicle, or Hero Factory, any of the characters or song lyrics.  
> Lego owns both Bionicle G1,G2 and Hero Factory.  
> Bendy and the Ink Machine series belongs to Kindly Beast Productions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins, both in the past and during the present day. We meet our protagonists, the six former proteges of the Typera troupe, Vakama,Nokama,Matau,Nuju,Onewa and Whenua. Along with Team Alpha 1 and Rookie 1 of Hero Factory as supporting protagonists.  
> Next see our background characters  
> Finally, come one, come all, to see our key antagonist, Nidhiki the Dancing Mangai Mantis himself in person,along with Ekimu,Dume,Helryx,Kralua and Makuta as the chorus.

_Okoto-1001 years ago before the events of Bionicle G2-The Final day of the Typera Tales Troupe. It is seven hours before the start of Makuta's creation of the mask of the ultimate power on the island of Okoto in the planet Bios Magna as the troupe leader Dume sighed at Ackmou. "We can't just follow your original plan to impress Makuta with our former star Nidhiki, especially since it's barely been five months after what that one other investor did that to him. All of these bad rumours and accidents involving our workers happening backstage aren't exactly helping his reputation, or our own." "Yeah well he's not here to hear us complain about-Ack, Makuta don't just sneak up on us like that!?"_

For soon enough,the gold and purple figure of Makuta himself came into view, as if he had slipped from a mirage. Ackmou seemed the most worried,while Dume was awaiting a response. 

_Makuta stood to attention behind the two Matoran as the purple and gold armour Mask maker sighed while the two Okotoans moved at his appearance. " Forgive me for moving silently. What seems to be the problem here Dume?" "Oh Makuta, we are thinking of closing up the troupe,since not enough people want to attend our shows. It's just not been the same without those six. Vakama,Nokama,Matau,Onewa,Nuju and Whenua will be greatly missed,especially by Nuhrii,Vhisola,Orkahm,Ackmou,Ehyre and Tehutti." Dume sighed as he pointed with his firestaff, showing a mural of the employees along with Vakama,Nokama,Matau,Nuju,Onewa and Whenua in the crowd._

Makuta sighed while still keeping his hammer in the sheaf. "Well here's a new Volitak for your company masterpiece, fresh from my forge. As a recompense for the damages. He's quite the devilish work of art no?" "Yes,we are performing before your showing of the new mask at Capital City. Nice to see you still admire Nidhiki despite our declining fortunes Makuta." 

"Thank you for letting me be your patron of the troupe. Now if you excuse me,I have a mask to make for the demonstration at the capital city tomorrow. Let's just say it will ultimately decide our future." The joy was barely hidden, but something seemed off about his tone of voice, as Makuta left the Guild hall, to head back to the city of the mask makers, for his own preparations along with his twin Ekimu's own. 

Dume smiled as he looked at the fresh new Mask of stealth,which admittedly was a rarity,before heading inside to the studio to remove Nidhiki's old broken one. Everyone was so tired and exhausted , that while Dume put the new mask of Stealth on Nidhiki's face,he did not notice someone forgot to put the safety switch on the protodermis machine, nor Ackmou leave to the lower levels with a dagger. The final play was sombre and quiet to reflect the moods of the troupe, although people cheered at the finale showing everyone reunited in the afterlife, so the visitor attendees filed off home to their villages an hour ago as everyone was about to return to their homes before midnight. 

__

Vhisola whispered to Nuhrii. "Tehutti's been missing for a while now. He's been trying to find something big again. Something tells me he should just stick to the chief stagehand job. I mean we haven't seen him since last skyday. Ehyre asked me to join a club, so agreed.I " "Well, we've got coats in the lockers, let's head home in our villages in the other regions. Okay that's strange. We've got Ehyre the conductor who leads our band and Orkahm missing as well." Nuhrii added as the Troupe headed to the foyer. 

Suddenly the sound of something or someone screaming in pain rang out as the door slammed shut in the chief guildhall exit, along with the clock striking midnight! "Ackmou what have you done!!!" Nuhrii yelled frantically as he tried to open the locked door, as Ackmou slapped Nuhrii in the face while the stone region architect guy snapped. "Oh just a little something to see if he could actually feel and took out some imperfect waste. Nothing major Nuhrii." "You call being locked in our own workplace nothing major!?!? This is a matter of life and death! Who were you talking about anyway?" 

.

Meanwhile on the lower levels,the fire Glatorian Malum who was the chief repairman nearly jumped back as a pipe burst and he shouted at Berix who was still trying to ensure the best janitorial work. "Berix, you go warn Dume. Something's gone wrong with the pipes!" The shorter blue Agori groaned. "No need for you to tell me twice Malum. Once I fetch the note and my tools, I'm outta here!". 

As Berix hurried upstairs 

If Malum had checked,he would have noticed that everyone else was being either drowned by the flood of liquid protodermis or hiding from suffering much worse fates by silvery limbs. Although Dume was being sick in his office for some odd reason, while he looked at Berix's warning note and Berix jumped out of the ground floor window. Than suddenly as Ekimu knocked the mask of Ultimate Power off his brother's face,the clock ground to a halt and all the colour drained away,like water from a bath,while purple thorns. 1001 years would pass,along with all of the outside world forgetting the wonder and horror that occurred within the Typera Tales Troupe's guild hall, as it froze in time and everyone had to deal with. Until one fateful call to six people opened it back up again... __

Meanwhile on the planet Makuhero, it was a normal and busy day in the galaxy famous Hero Factory in Makuhero city. Everyone was having to use extra safety precautions, in light of the villains breakout five years ago, including optic scans for ID checks in case of shape-shifting villains. 

The day had passed by without much incident,until the receptionist robot Lucy had noticed a call from the planet Bio-Magna and more specifically the island of Okoto. "Honestly that island seems to have at least one major natural disaster a century and it's a wonder the planet hasn't blown up yet. Hello Hero Hotline,who's calling? I'm Lucy the operator today." Lucy the customer service robot groused as she walked to the terminal due to lack of oil,before slipping into her usual calm work voice as the phone rang. 

Meanwhile on Bio-Magna, six Okoto islanders called Vakama,Nokama,Matau,Nuju,Onewa and Whenua all received letters from their former boss Dume. Also they were all about seeing a surprise that he had prepared shortly before the guildhall had shut down. But none of them were interested at first and just ignored them while going about their everyday lives. At least for now, until a certain reminder cropped up. __

The person on the other end of the phone, seemed terribly stressed and relieved at the same time. "Ah,I was worried that you wouldn't receive my call Lucy. Greetings, I am Ekimu and there have been an increase in missing people reports on my island including near a old guildhall for a theatre troupe. Also some other issues have cropped up,didn't I already ask for your help?" 

Lucy looked through the report and sighed. "Yes,but Team Pan said they were not qualified and Team Phasmos is busy on the other side of the galaxy. I guess Rookie 1 could be available." Ekimu sighed "Who's on the team?" "William Furno the leader,Natalie Breez the animal linguist, Surge is the second in command,Nathan Evo is the armoury expert and Julian Nex is the communication expert\social networker." "Ekimu sighed while looking at their holographic . "Well I was hoping for six people,but if you've got five,then that will do just fine." The five team members were all getting ready to do zero-g training,when suddenly,the hero hotline sound reached their communication links and Nathan stated. "Julian mate, we've got a job all the way on the planet Bio Magna. Let's get prepared and going." __

As the Rookie 1 Hero Team got ready to set off and the preparations. Rocka put his hand on William Furno's own with a quick. "Be careful out there Will." "Sure I will Rocka It's probably just some people trying to hoax that Ekimu guy by pretending to haunt the place as ghosts." Furno replied before getting into the drop ship along with the other four Rookies. But Furno would eventually grow to regret saying those words once he arrived on the planet. __

As our heroes arrived at the City of the Mask Makers,Ekimu sighed while they got used to the lack of space travel technology and calm natural habitat. "Another anomaly has just dropped up. You're just in time. One of the new golems just started acting oddly in the theatre." When the heroes arrived, a medium crowd was stumped by an actor golem that started talking out of nowhere, as it's eyes glowed orange. "I'm Nidhiki the dancing mantis. Watch me dance and hop and twirl! I always have a smile,but I won't forget you're still a churl! Hahaha." Then it started laughing even more as parents took their scared children away from the possessed machine as the laugh became more distorted and low pitched, while the sky turned greyish black. "Ha-hah-ha-ha! Ah-haha-ahaha! Bwa-har-ha-har!" __

Surge gulped at the scary laughing actor golem before saying as it quickly rebooted, while the six former employees all mentally kicked themselves for ignoring Dume's letter . "Okay that was really creepy. So did we get called to deal with a case of haunted tech around this island or what? Because this is new for all of us." Ekimu sighed to his interplanatery visitors as. "Well it is in a way,but apart from the six people who used to work at my brother's workplace,myself and the Protectors,we don't know how to deal with something like this. Admittedly the skull tribe and the Atero Coalition might have a better idea,since they tend to deal with things like this all the time." 

Julian was still recording it, but stopped upon realising people were pointing and staring. "I'm not sure if your planet has copyright laws. But i'll turn the camcorder off anyway." "No,but it is rude." Ekimu groaned as the hero followed his peers through the crowd,to a quiet place where they could talk. "1001 years ago, my brother Makuta was the patron of a group of theatre performers known as the Typera tales troupe. What's odd is that six people claiming to work for it showed up six months ago, but I don't want them to be troubled, since they still have found memories of the golems and Nidhiki. I want you to investigate whoever is taking people and put a stop to it. Our protectors are having other issues at the moment."

Furno sighed. "So basically you want us to stop a supernatural kidnapper who is hiding out in deserted buildings and especially somewhere your formerly good brother funded? Sure, not like we've not dealt with potentially planet destroying threats before. This is just a weird Tuesday, aside from a millennium year old golem that's probably gone unscrewed." So the five heroes headed into the market as the bluey-grey Helryx walked up to her former friend. __

Helryx looked unimpressed as she added to Ekimu. "Why did you hire a group of mercenary strangers old friend? Do you distrust the old order we looked after that much? Though at least you told me first..." Ekimu visibly looked upset at her accusation,before adding. "Helryx, since we do not have any of the Toa on the island,I had to look elsewhere for help. I know you don't trust strangers, but this is urgent and serious! I would have dealt with it myself,but the seal Makuta put on it to keep his beneficiary safe keeps me from getting inside I also got attacked by something when i tried to get inside." 

For proof, he showed her his scar from a failed attempt a few months ago, as the former council woman,general and bio-engineer was surprised by the scar. "That's odd. It looks like a giant mantis pincer tried to crush your wrist. But no Rahi is that size on the island." She exclaimed while Ekimu winced at her touch on his hand winced briefly flared in pain. 

"Be careful. I've only gotten that properly healed at the healers a fortnight ago. it still hurts,but I'll live." Ekimu groaned as Helryx wrote down the width and length of the wound. "Hmm, so either a regular mantis got genetically altered by someone, or something else is going on on this island." The two of them looked at the protectors of Okoto who were whispering about the rumours as their nervous children hid at the sight of strangers. __

The Atero Coalition's expert, a grumpy orange and red wearing bio-mechanical man called Samaad. "Oh it's you four. What do you need me for?" "We need clues on how to exorcise haunted tech mate." Julian Evo stated while getting recording equipment ready to record Sammad's words. "You have a silver shell,weird... Anyway you need to have something the spirit hates,like bula berries or balmthrush." Helryx also relented,although reluctantly. "Very well Ekimu. I accept your idea, but I shall tell Kralua he is to ensure they have safe passage. Just because they are strangers,doesn't mean that we shouldn't keep an eye on them. This island is dangerous for a reason." 

"Okay got it." Breez stated while she quickly went to get the berries and while the heroes thought up counter measures like salt, the silver masked Kralua marched up to the group and sighed. "Helryx asked me to assist you as a guide. The Typera Guildhall was on the border of the Fire and Jungle regions on the west from here, was built on volcanic soil. Can't miss the place. There's volcanic soil and an old comedy-tragedy mask pair on the front doors. I'll lead you over there by carriage, the roads are too dangerous by foot." Surge sighed. " Hey,mind if we check with Zib first. Something tells me this could be really serious." 

"No. If you want to talk to your boss that is fine, but we need to get going before sundown." Krualua muttered as he pointed at the sky. The five heroes went back to the drop ship, as Zib sighed. "Well, there's not a lot of information given that most of the records were destroyed. It's something about a dancing mantis automaton called Nidhiki and there were ten others and Lhikan was the first." "Yeah,we know. everyone seems nervous but we've got recording equipment and built in flashlights. If it's a fake, then job done. If not,well backup plans are there." __

Meanwhile back in the past, Nuhrii quickly wrote onto a wall with a inky right hand near the machine as he turned the machine off with as much upper body strength as he could manage. "Huff,puff. There, that should stop it from flowing. Now the evil can-" A second voice added. "You call me wanting to regain my original handsome self evil Nuhrii? Considering what I overheard about Makuta,I'm much nicer than what he was planning in the capital. Sad to say I can't let you go after your stony friend thought it was funny to kill my brother for fun. No hard feelings." Then the feeling of something cold and sharp sliced across his chest and Nuhrii nearly blacked out from the shock! 

Suddenly elsewhere the six Okotans who had already left the studio and sent into the future had nightmares and unknowingly got sent visions of the past as the Vahi cried out in protest at the deaths in the studio. So the following morning Vakama sighed to his friends. "Well, we've been putting this off for too long. That nightmare of those deaths of people we knew proves it." Matau was not a morning person as he muttered in his nightclothes. "That's the most cross-wired idea you've had all week! It's the 12 of jungle dawn and been 1000 years! But if you insist firespitter." __

Meanwhile back in the past, Nuhrii hobbled after the exit while he mopped up his wound and hid behind a desk. The shadow figure vaguely showed orange-red eyes,before revealing himself to be one of the performing art golems, it was the Toa of Air, Nidhiki himself. Nuhrii visibly winced at the figure who didn't seem to care about the current situation before Nidhiki stated in a voice that sounded smooth,yet spiteful. "Hmm I wonder what you did to the room old friend. Stay here while I check on the protodermis machine!",before craning his neck towards the protodermis machine room and quickly walking over to check on the Protodermis machine room. 

Nuhrii then locked the door and hid the key,as he recorded his last words. "This is Nuhrii the mask maker of Ta-karo village. Do not get the Protodermis machine active again, or something worse than shadow could befall us all! I must leave now!" "What have you done Nuhrii?! You locked me in the protodermis room,you lousy friend!! And the machine's not working,so i can't stay handsome or heroic anymore, after what she did to me. Arghh!" 

Nidhiki screamed at Nuhrii as his voice changed in pitch and tone as Nuhrii quickly heard the sound of a clawed hand hitting the door along with something squelching and crackling metal,before Nuhrii quickly fled then nearly was sick at the sight of Lhikan's dead body. But just as he was about to flee, time suddenly wound backwards as Lhikan looked at the angry Nidhiki who had been reverted back to his Toa appearance after breaking down the door. "What seems to be the matter old friend." "But-what, how are you alive? Someone's going to kill you in the future brother Lhikan?!". 

"Calm down Nidhiki. My brother of air, there are so many people who adore our group including all eleven of us Toa Nangai, it would be foolish for someone to attempt a crime like that in public." "Thank you brother. I needed that, haven't been thinking clearly lately." The calm and heroic fire golem calmed Nidhiki down while Nuhrii sneaked off at the heartwarming scene. Then time reset back to the present of the post mask of ultimate power era as the green air golem screamed in utter despair. "Why cruel fate have thou snatched my friend away from me?" His glamour flickered out to show something covered in protodermis as Nuhrii was swept away in the grey-silver flood. 

Nuhrii struggled to breathe as the enraged protodermis mantis monster lunged at him while crying. "You should have helped save him Nuhrii! Why did you abandon me and the others to rot?!" Than Nuhrii sighed in relief that the monster had been quick in ending his torment, but underestimated the lengths of belief and obsession the founder had gone. Finally the past viewing faded out as Vakama gasped in horror as he nearly fell over on the jungle road. "A silvery green shadow took Nuhrii. It must be related to the guild." The others all winced, now something didn't seem right as they journeyed across the faded volcanic soil together, towards their old work place. 

"Something feels wrong about this. Almost like we all repressed something bad that happened here." Whenua warned as the unpleasant feeling rattled his mask,while Nokama also winced. "Someone was arguing with all six of us,but I can't remember her face." Matau added. "Eh, we're overthinking. Could be nothing. I don't remember much, apart from what happened. Some guy yelled at me for really crashing a cart." 

"I agree Whenua, it does feel strange. I can remember Ihu,but not working here. Almost like something stopped me." Nuju stated to Whenua, as Onewa muttered . "Are you gonna stay behind and complain scholar. Or are you going to come with the rest of us?" "Yes, I will." Whenua finished his sentence as he hurried after the other five okotoan. The heroes meanwhile had set off later, due to having to reluctantly rely on the Toa of Sonics around a strange area they didn't know and stopping to check the carriage. "Think that brown and yellow building is the place everyone in the town was talking about? It didn't seem to have anything that could see k a carriage" Furno asked as Kralua replied. "Well it didn't use to look like that. It used to have multiple colours in the painted brickwork. But time,heat and volcanic ash took most of it away. Footwork will do, vehicles find this road rather rough." __

But little did both sets of our heroes realise that a certain hawk golem had flown off to inform the Musical Mangai Mantis everything as Nidhiki struggled to breathe in the sanctuary in his little empire in the multifloored guildhall's first floor. The memorial altar was standing near a mask of x-ray vision as Nidhiki sighed while cleaning the altar,but looked sadly at the messily done work. "Those time jumps were annoying, and working to build something is hard without fingers. Can't stay stable like this, guess I'll just cover this up. Hmm,you used to mentor someone with a V.He improved on your work,but you did my first design.." Then Nidhiki quickly hid in the air vents . 

It felt odd playing the villain,but Nidhiki could hardly wait until everyone else outside would adore him as his old handsome self,not as a disgusting insect monster. "They wouldn't trust the way I am now. Unless, aha! I'll just disguise myself as Nuhrii or someone else once I get out of this vent. Or maybe I'll just stick to a glamour of my old self." He muttered,while his voice echoed through the pipes, which briefly made Kralua pick something up. "Well heroes, someone was talking in that building which is probably a member of the missing people." "Hey wait a minute, isn't that the six people Ekimu talked about ? The ones linked to the Typera Troupe?" Surge pointed at the six Okotoans heading up the hill towards the studio door. __

Vakama looked at his friends,Matau the driver,Nokama the scriptwriter/teacher,Nuju the accountant/scholar,Onewa the architect/sculptor and Whenua the archivist. He readied his mask making blowtorch,before stating as he melted the lock. "Alright everyone, this is our old office if what the letters said were true. We all need to be careful. Let's all see what Dume was hiding from us." 

.

Barely twenty minutes up later, the five heroes and Italy's followed chase up the hill. "Hero factory mission report. We have reached the Typera Troupe guildhall. Will head inside soon, and warn the six former workers to let the pros handle this." Julian Nex whispered as the group headed off with a quick radio burst.

Three roads would intersect, as the curtain rose on the horrific fate of the employees who had died,the stars themselves and the Protodermis Machine that fuelled it all. But just as the six Matoran opened the door, they were not prepared for what they all found and neither were the heroes from Hero Factory for that matter. But a certain green mantis waited patiently inside,for the chance to finally get what he wanted. 

After all, one thousand and one years had been oh so long to wait,while a little ink demon in another world shivered at the older figure whose thoughts had shared the same wavelength. "Guess you're going to start your show,huh?" The mantis peered at the shorter figure,before sighing. "Yes. I shall gladly finish this Passion play." Then he left the same where a studio on Earth lay in decay as Bendy shivered a little. __


	2. Moving Scrolls and Broken pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the six former employees and five heroes arrive in the Typera troupe Guildhouse, something is set in motion. Can our heroes follow their former creation's demands or will they do something else. With hidden audio stone all over the art department and costume area, can our heroes figure a way to start the Protodermis machine safely?

Vakama the mask maker from the Fire Region of Okoto, took a deep breath as he led first. "Alright Dume, let's see what you wanted all six of us to see. If my vision was right someone tried to turn a machine off because it was dangerous to everyone else in the building. Possibly somebody we knew at work." Matau groaned as he trooped in next admiring his picture in the staff regulars that had been peeled with age. "That's crosswired talk Vakama. Just because we all worked for Dume didn't mean we leafknew everything about the guy. It's been 1000 years since then." Nokama sighed as she thirdly came down the stairs while carefully making sure not to fall. "Are you two done bickering? Or should we stay United for the Great Spirit and the sake of the investigation?" 

Matau shut up in embarrassment upon realising Nokama had been tutting, as Whenua rumbled while he looked around the department's dusty corridor. "There seems to have been some structural damage in the guild hall over the past millennium. We need to be careful. No telling what could be here." Onewa snapped as he checked the pipes, which hadn't burst. "I worked in the masonry guild when sculpting contracts dried up, so yeah that's pretty obvious archivist. Probably someone didn't use the proper material for the pipes, but I'm not a plumber, so what'd I know?" Nuju finally walked into the foyer with a sad sigh. "Ihu taught me everything I knew about mathematics around here. Isn't that Nuhrii's desk over there? Vakama, didn't you get it after Nuhrii got promoted to the main architect?" 

Vakama's expression changed to one of delight as he looked at Nuhrii's-no his desk and stated. "Well someone seem to have looked after it in this ruined place. Thank you for reminding me Nuju. Oh what's this?" He pressed the red stone as his own voice called out,but preserved in time like his young appearance. "First day as Nuhrii's apprentice and I'm already excited. I mean to be chosen by the mask maker beneficiary of Makuta himself is an honour, but I can't slack off. Even though I'm nervous,I'll do my best, goodbye and good luck." Tears of happiness fell down his cheek as Vakama sighed. 

.

"My first voice stone here. I feel a bit clearer now,with the sound of my voice. Let's get the map first, before we leave." So Matau picked up the map, than they all trooped towards the Protodermis Machine room dock, only to find the door smashed. "Okay,what could possibly break a door that size? It seems rather illogical." Nuju gulped as Onewa replied as he went to take a closer look. "Probably a fire ax. Okay maybe it's claws, now i'm actually looking at it." "They look fairly weathered by age. Possibly a mantis genus Rahi. Maybe infestation." Whenua finished the discussion as everyone in the former group of workers all wondered why an animal would enter the guildhall. 

Meanwhile the Hero Factory members headed in half an hour later as Kralua muttered. "I'll wait outside. This place is rumoured to be haunted for a reason.." "Probably just a bunch of people pretending to be ghosts and dressing up like on all those phony haunted houses,paranormal investigations and scary movies. Even Scoodus Boo, or Scooby Doo had that on TV! Any way, Nathan's filming this just as evidence, in case a criminal is really responsible for this." Julius chuckled as he waited for the other four heroes to head inside, before trooping in last while getting his equipment ready. As the five heroes looked around Breez picked up a green voice stone hidden in a box in the reception, that the matoran forgot to pick up as Matau's voice called out. "Quick ready my Gukko to deliver some goods. Third week on the job and some new-dawn fellow called Vakama has been taken by Nuhrii. He's a bit of a strange one,not talking much apart from Nokama and Nuju. But hey, he's pretty cheer-great at ensuring the masks for the actors are good. Better wind-fly with supplies!"

"Why'd you get that Breez? Isn't it creepy to be leafing through other people's things." Breez nearly jumped at Mark Surge's comment and sighed while she put it in her bag. "Well this place used to be thriving, We need to take these with us, for evidence to hand into the authorities. Matau obviously was impressed with Vakama. Whoa look out Surge." The five heroes all nearly tripped over a rotten set of floorboards as Whenua jumped. "There seem to be other people in here with us, judging by the footsteps. Matau, why do you have Berix's voice stone?" Matau held up the blue stone with a curt reply. "He left one in the narrow room's shelf as a prank before we left. Quick-listen to this." 

Then both sides all listened to Berix's first blue voice stone as the Water agori janitor snarked."Seriously at this point, I don't get what Makuta or Dume want for this guild anymore. They seem to be arguing all the time, the plays aren't being finished on time anymore and I really don't get why we need this .. weird machine. It's noisy,messy ,sloppy and I doubt we need that much liquid protodermis anyway. Also get this, Makuta asked Dume to donate things from our break-rooms. We put them on the pedestals in the break room."To appease the element beasts." Dume has to kind of do what Makuta says even though he doesn't want to, but he told Ekimu."Keeps thing going, but it was last minute again." It's weird, but hey they carve my coins. But I'm telling you, if another pulley or pipe breaks,I'm outta here!" 

"Okay,so there was a machine that Makuta guy put in the guildhall, hey you want to tell Ekimu?" Julian whispered as Nathan muttered. "Yeah. We probably should let them know." The crackle of the holographic display occurred as the nine people waiting back at the Mask maker's city all jumped in surprise. "Nex to Ekimu of Okoto and everyone else. One of the former employees mentioned a protodermis machine that Makuta might have put in the studio. Do any of you know who could have built it?" "A protodermis machine? Best guess would be either Vulcanus or Xia,they specialise in machines like that." Helryx replied back quickly as the sound of another voice muttered. "Where are youuu?" 

The five heroes all looked around the other rooms, as Whenua picked up a black-purple stone, before hearing his own voice. "Something's been wrong lately. It's not just the records. Somebody is falsifying some of the older things on this machine. Like someone didn't want something being told to the guild. Tehutti thinks it's a conspiracy and I keep telling him to focus on work. Better go,since I'm the only person besides the other night vision wielders to work through the black out." 

"Well too bad! I'm here to stay and not letting you all leave until you start up the protodermis machine!" Nidhiki snapped while resting his left arm and carrying his scythe stage prop with his right arm and blocking the foyer exit, only for Nuju to speak up. "What if we refuse and find another way out? Just because you claim to be the real Nidhiki doesn't mean you are." Nidhiki raised a mask brow as he put his shoulder up." Oh,I hadn't thought of that one.. Sheesh take a joke, I'm not that heartless." 

Nobody laughed at that as the six Matoran split off to check. Meanwhile the five heroes looked at Nidhiki in the background as Breez whispered. "Isn't that the mantis guy that golem mentioned? he doesn't quite look the part." "Keep it down, he could be listening. He doesn't look like an Unsub though." Surge shuddered as Nidhiki looked bored at the sight of the newcomers. "Someone new here? Oh, are you more performers."

Furno then replied back. "Actually we got sent here by Ekimu to investigate this place from Hero Factory. Six missing people called Jaller, Hahli,Onepu,Tamura , Hafu and Mayor also went missing here. You work here?" A bemused chuckle came from Nidhiki . "Work here? Aye, if you count dried up shulking as work. I'm the only star here though, so mitts off!" A dribble of something flowed down Nidhiki's skin and joints,while he smoothed it out as Evo muttered. "Mate,you need a doctor. Seriously I bet a millennium hasn't done you any favours." 

Meanwhile Onewa picked up a doll with a Hafu mark, before chuckling. "You always loved making them perfect. The other guy didn't though." Then Onewa picked up his brown voice stone with a chuckle. "Yeah,Hafu's been making his rounds again.Hey there little voice stone. Probably shouldn't complain about what Makuta and everyone is arguing about. They really need to make the stairs have a handrail! Swear I nearly broke a leg earlier this week. Better welcome whoever the new guy is to our guildhall. He's from Voya Nui though,so should be interesting." The click was reassuring, in the. 

All six Matoran gasped in horror at the torn apart and dissected skeleton body of the Toa of Fire Lhikan Mangai, that had a wrench stuck on his upper right ribs and Nidhiki sighed while struggling to hold back tears, disgust and his rage. "Naho'd be devastated if she saw what happened to Lhikan. Don't mind me, just mourning a friend here." The reactions were instantaneous, Vakama whispered in fear. "By Ekimu Dume, what were you letting happen here ?", Nokama struggled to hold back her tears as she whispered "Who caused this crime?", Matau puffed up in bravado and said. "This has to be a terrible-bad prank,right everyone?".Onewa muttered. "Well it's a very disgusting one if this is a prank Matau." , Nuju started to panic with a "Not again, not again, not again!". As if he was holding back something painful. 

Finally Whenua declared with determination as he moved forwards. "Alright then, I'll get the wrench out. I've handled my fair share of gore before this." He rolled up his sleeves and rummaged through the bones of Lhikan's body without holding his nose at the smell of formaldehyde. It took a few tries as he carefully got the wrench out of Toa Lhikan's ribs. "Got it out. Tricky,wasn't trained as a physician." Whenua sighed. 

All six of the Matoran ran away from the Protodermis Mantis as it angrily screeched and the heroes all fired to draw Nidhiki's attention. "Who are all of you?" The wall broke through as Krekka smashed through with his slightly rusted arm.

All eleven of our heroes fell through the floorboards and hurried into the ritual room,while Matau,Onewa and Whenua cut through the boards blocking the doors.


	3. Old Songs and New Holograms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eleven people trapped in the studio wind up in the music department. Our heroes must solve the sound puzzle to escape. But is there more to the old songs then what meets the eye?  
> Also why is there a group of people wearing fake Nidhiki masks running around the studio and why do they sound familiar to Nuju and Nokama?

The six Matoran and Five Heroes all started to stare and bicker at each other in the basement about why things had gone wrong, before William Furno sighed. "Okay, this is getting silly and stupid. We can't all blame each other for what Nidhiki tricked you all into doing with that protodermis machine. I have no idea how he turned into a mutant like that, but do you all know where we are? Because I'm lost." Nuju than spoke up. "The second section of the guildhall was the music department, where my former friend worked. Ehyre was always a bit of an odd one among the people of my region, rather fast paced with speaking and impatient. Vhisola also worked as a chorus girl there." "Nokama sighed. "I had a vision of her blaming me for the protodermic flood at the troupe hall, but we don't know what caused it apart from the machine."

" 

That was disturbing, but Julian called Kraluas and the others. "Don't worry everyone, we're still alive. just stuck in the basement of the Typera Troupe's place, Oh, we also met Nidhiki, his pal Krekka and found Lhikan Mangai's dead body. Nidhiki turned into a monster, tried to kill us and wouldn't let us leave." "Wait, what Mr Nex?! That's disgusting. Why would anyone want to murder Lhikan, he's fictional?!" Kralua asked while the others listening in looked horrified at the thought. "So my brother might have been planning to bring them to life. You saw Nidhiki turn into a monster and you all got trapped because the floorboards gave way? This is deadly serious, I shall mount a rescue party to ensure you all get out alive as soon as I can!" 

Helryx sighed as the feed nearly cut out. "We should have torched that place before the Toa arrived on the island. Should have known whoever that woman was pulled a fast one on Makuta." Then Onewa groaned to the rest of the group. "Okay so someone sold Makuta faulty things that turned Nidhiki Krekka and possibly other people into monsters. Urgh, what's the purpose for that?" The question went unaired as the Heroes walked through the ritual funeral room looking for clues as the Matoran picked up their makeshift work weapons and got to work cutting down the planks keeping the room boarded up as the brief sound of the tapping of Nidhiki's footsteps echoed through the floor, as if he was trying to head down the floor. 

Suddenly as the group all quickly hurried, the sign was showing music notes and several small statues of Nidhiki all positioned in poses of divine supplication. 

The recordings seemed okay, for the most part. Macku's voice cheered along with Vhisola. " It's only been my second month at the Typera troupe, but I'm so happy and I can tell I love it here. I finally got the part of Naho Mangai, my first big role and people seem to really enjoy my acting voice. Mr Dume is so kind." Vhisola added. "I'll say. I think you've earned it." A girlish giggle came from the blue voice-stone as she replied. "Well I've been doing lots of background parts these past weeks, everyone from weavers to dancing farming girls and training. Something big's on the horizon. Naho and me, we're going places." Vhisola sighed. "Amen to that sister!" 

Nokama sighed with relief. "Good, those two got along rather well. I think Macku was performing because the tides were too rough to fish that year. Wonder why this was left near the wings of the orchestra pit." 

Whenua and Nex looked at Whenua and Tehutti's voice stones as they pressed his own first. "So a lot of the records have been coming off odd in the music department. Oh Ehyre are you okay? Just need to send a few songs to the archives." The sound of instruments playing nearly stopped as the ice matoran groaned. "Can you wait a few minutes. I need to get these songs ready before you mess them up. Hey, you seen Nuju lately?" Whenua sighed. "No, he's been visiting a funeral for our old head of accounting Ihu. Didn't Orkakhm say he was being promoted?" "Don't know,don't care. I'm too tired! Seeing and hearing odd visions lately." Then the sound stone turned off. 

"This is your fault, firespitter!" Matau yelled at Vakama who gulped while Nokama cried out. "Why are you doing this old friend? None of us want to hurt you. Calm down." "What's your cult's vibe?" Julian snarked while Vhisola snapped back, whose eyes looked red and her blue armour and Komau dripped with grey liquid. "It's a fringe religion, not a cult,golem. Hey protodermis counts as an offshoot of the six elements right? Been a thousand years No-ka, so maybe we should go legit. My boss won't let me help you though." 

Then Ehyre walked through the door, as the robed Ice Matoran chuckled cheerily. "Good work my Nix, now we can begin the ritual. Soon we will all be free from this silvery liquid prison of a body." Nuju gulped before saying. "This is breaching reason and ethics old friend. Please,please for the sake of our relationship,stop what you are doing!" Ehyre just shook his head. "Well I was going to spare you,until you let my friend


	4. Chapter 3_ Rise and fall of the Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have found two separate safe-houses and Toa Tuyet the Singing Siren along with Toa Lhikan the brave Bearer. But what exactly is going on if Tuyet is being nice and Naho the Urdine has turned cruel? Supposing that

In the blue seashell covered safe-house on the left side of the hall, Tuyet looked at the five heroes from hero Factory as Breez asked. "Excuse me, can you hear us? Why did you save us?" The rumoured to be treacherous Siren chuckled as she spoke to the group ,almost alluring. "Yes, I can hear you Breez. Maybe I just wanted a friendly face to talk to besides Lhikan. Why are you all here in this dangerous place? You aren't exactly employed here." Surge lamented. "Yeah, but none of us expected that your former friend became real, or all of this. Just feel tired. Wonder what the others are doing now?" 

Meanwhile on the left side Lhikan sighed as he talked to Vakama. "I'm sorry, but due to the layout changing constantly in the time errors, I've had to hide the lever for the door. But perhaps we all need some soup to ensure we are all healthy, before we go?" 

As our heroes headed past the music department's broken stairs, the scant lights of the guildhall looked put out as Vakama sighed. "Now we all need a source of light to get through here. Careful, somebody knocked out the torches here." Onewa picked up some purple lightstone torches lying near the dusty crates of the tunnels and handed them to everybody else and muttered. "There you go mask maker. Anybody got a flint stone or a tinderbox for later? Just to light these torches." 

A scratchy laugh rang out as Nidhiki's voice called from somewhere else "So you are going into that Urdine's territory. Well, you probably won't need those torches anytime soon!" 

Now Lhikan, the Heroes and the prodigies all felt sick to their stomach at the remains of multiple Lhikan, Tuyet and even Nidhiki as Tuyet just shrugged. "Eh, I've seen dead bodies of me and you too many times. Even played hero when there were dead bodies of Nidhiki lying here." "That's true, but it is not a pleasing sight, to see so many corpses of ourselves and our friends lying here in such decay and un-buried." The voices of Naho the Urdine , briefly becoming softer and gentler. "I found it just as unpleasing as you, he didn't let up." "I had to do it, she made me old friend. I'm sorry." Then the other voice came back. "Care to dance with an Urdine little Matoran? Swim this way I don't bite. You seven stay outside, I only want the people who worked here and no lifeless machines." 

Now this ticked Surge and Nex off as they yelled. "Well you don't have to be rude about it lady!" "We came here to do a job, not deal with your demands. Hey Tuyet and Lhikan ,does Naho always sound like this? Because something seems worse than before if she's not acting right." 

As

"Once upon a time on the island of Okoto, there was an Urdine who was beautiful, kind and adored by all. Along with her actress, Macku of Ga-kora, they were perfect matches. No matter what Makuta said and when Dume had to let the actress retire after a leg accident. That foreigner couldn't compare to her!" The tale of Naho's voice suddenly turned sharp as Nokama asked "Naho, who are you calling that foreigner? We don't know who you are talking about at all."


	5. Colossal Wonders and Determined Cinders

"This is getting ridiculous! None of you robot heroes have helped! I quit being the leader,if you are all blaming me!" Vakama yelled as he was about to leave,but the greenish mantis skull door slammed shut as Nidhiki's voice,which now rasped at the eleven strong group echoed from somewhere else in the guildhall. "As much as I would love to ensure you pay for your stupidity,right now we both want someone important. If you try to rescue Lhikan,then I'll let you off for the rest of this section. But I'll be watching,can't have you all going lax before the finale after all." 

As quick as the voice echoed,it faded away while Nex went to contact the people remaining outside from Makuta's barrier. "Naho Mangai the Urdine got fused with two other people in the machine. Macku Crestfin,the former lrading lady and Gavla Spinal,the understudy, She's also turned evil,caused the elevator to crash kidnapped Lhikan and possibly broken the Geneva convention of human right on the dark hunter clones." "Not to mention we encountered Tehutti who barely recognised Whenua,found out there were issues with Naho's popularity from Piruk and the other voice stones mentioned all sorts of issues. Makuta sacked Macku after he might have persuaded her to cheat on someone called Hewki after giving the job to Kiina, Orkahm complained about financial offices and something about the Protodermis Machine from Nuparu having an unethical fuel source." 

Furno groaned as he let Onewa finish off. "Don't worry,we're still alive for the most part." 

A black and purple voice stone with green lines lit up, as Nuparu the maintenance worker sighed. "Berix keeps on borrowing stuff and making carnival games to ensure people get the work done on time. But that's not going to help if other people keep on breaking in and wrecking things. I've decided to dust off my Vericous,Automaton,Hydraulic,Kinetic and Inquirer robots. Or basically Vahki for short. Where's Dalu,she promised to help me with the parts, Karzhini damn it!" Surge groaned. " You think that was the green robot that made us all act really ridiculous and fall into that empty tank?" Evo nodded. "Well,maybe. Let's see what Dalu has to say." Then Dalu's crackled as she sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots,half the people here don't know the difference between a chisel and a pulley. Hafu seems to be leaving sculptures all over the place and that iron guy's been butting heads with Ackmou and Makuta. Nuparu asked my help for input on the Vahki and I told him that six types seemed way too excessive. But he said they were meant as extra security,but Baltu and the others think he's taking their jobs. I don't care about the Tuyet role offer right now." 

The familiar mantis scream of Nidhiki rang through the Oceanic Toys and the Dark Hunter gang copies all stupidly taunted him,while the Vahki .golem security all stood to attention,awaiting a chance to apprehend the lawbreakers. Unpredictably,they went to rush him in a group,the Dark hunters,not the Vahki as the Matoran all went to hide in the little Suva stations. "Okay this is awkward." Then a Keelarak tapped Surge's shoulder as it stated in a flinty vocaded voice while five other coloured Vahki surrounded them. "Do you have a workers pass? If not,please state the reason for your visit, we have deduced from previous analytics that your group has unusual powers and equipment not from Okoto of any nearby nations." "We came here to investigate a missing persons report and save Vakama and the others. Eep!" Surge gulped as the Keelarak replied. "That is an odd excuse. ,B04 can you clarify the blue yellow stranger is telling the truth?" 

A Bordakh with a number four 

"Wait,he can fly now?" Breez muttered as Nidhiki whispered. "Why run? We all want to save my rival,so why aren't you joining me? I hate you for ruining those wooden stencils of me,but right now I don't care." Whenua replied back as he stepped forward while the heroes made sure to stay out of sight,due to the dark green and silver figure's hungry glare. "Forgive our sceptical look at you Nidhiki,but you have been constantly stalking us,killed Ehyre along with my friend Tehutti when he wasn't even aware and possibly have done countless other things during the past thousand and one years we don't know about." Nidhiki then scoffed back. "Are you joking? 

Suddenly,Cindered Lhikan jumped to protect Vakama,as Vakama jumped back in shock from Gavku Mangai's shadow blast as Vakama screamed out "Lhikan,no! Your destiny wasn't meant to end here." The charred dead Toa walking sighed with as much strength


	6. The Final Spinning Wheel

The insides of the protodermis machine felt like a massive iron lung that pulsed and pounded as the Heroes and Matoran tried to to drown in the inky hallways, only to see several souls with words, parchment, protodermis contained within cages and one cage had Lhikan's silhouette. Vakama was about to break the glass but quickly drew back as the door to Nidhiki's lair slowly opened. "This could be a trick everybody. We need to be ready." Funro warned as they stepped inside, only to see a massive throne room containing several tapestries, a throne mae of machine parts and pulleys, along with a massive wall covered with Nidhiki's handwriting in a single maddened spiral, it looked like he'd written half in his own blood! 


End file.
